Birds of a Feather
| season = 1 | number = 52 | image = File:Birds_of_a_Feather-Title_Card.png | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 8 February, 1993 | director = Frank Paur | writer = | story = Chuck Menville | teleplay = Brynne Stephens | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Robin's Reckoning Part I | next1 = Robin's Reckoning Part II | previous2 = Almost Got 'Im | next2 = What is Reality? }} Birds of a Feather is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. This is the second episode featuring the Penguin as the main villain, although he tries to go straight but ends up going back to crime. The episode is notable for introducing the character of Veronica Vreeland, a socialte that is often portrayed as a close friend and potential romantic interest for Bruce Wayne. "Birds of a Feather" is the 46th produced episode and the 53rd episode aired. Synopsis The uncouth, if erudite Penguin would like nothing better than to be accepted by high society upon parole. But a wary Batman soon discovers his foe is being played for laughs by two rich lovebirds: Veronica Vreeland and Pierce Chapman; both of whom careen The Penguin off the straight and narrow to their operatic peril. Plot Months ago, Penguin was caught by Batman in an attempt to steal some fine pieces of art, but time has passed and Penguin is finally released. Penguin is sure that his release would be a motive of celebration among his henchmen and his partners in crime. However, nobody goes to see him and he has to get a bus to get to his place. In the meantime, Veronica Vreeland, a wealthy young woman, wants to attract some attention just like she had one time when Joker crashed a party thrown by her. Her friend, Pierce, convinces her to call Penguin and make him the attraction of her next party. Penguin arrives at his place, hoping that some of his colleagues would show up. Instead, he is welcomed by Batman, who warns Penguin to "keep his beak clean" before leaving the place. Penguin is disheartened when he receives Veronica's call and arranges a date for dinner the next day. Penguin and Veronica have dinner as planned and then they go out for a walk. Veronica compliments Penguin as nobody has before and then she mentions the party to which Penguin is delighted to be invited. After a while, three thugs approach and attack them. Penguin fights them as well as he can, using his trademark umbrella. However, before he could finish them off, Batman arrives and takes them all down, including Penguin. Veronica talks to Batman and makes him realize his mistake. Penguin and Veronica leave a relatively confused Batman. The next day, Veronica tells Pierce the story about Penguin and his act of bravery and they both share a laugh. Bruce Wayne approaches Veronica and asks her about her realtion with Penguin, but she assured him that she was just using the man for her own entertainment. Bruce warns her to quit the joke, but she didn't listen. That night, Penguin and Veronica go to the opera and from the other side of the chamber, Pierce watches them amused as also does Bruce, but the latter doesn't find it amusing. At Veronica's party, Penguin socializes with all the guests without realizing how disgusted they are by his mere presence. Pierce is very amused by Penguin but Veronica doesn't feeling right for using him that way. Penguin goes to the balcony and Bruce follows him. Bruce suggests that Penguin must be admiring some of Veronica's jewels but in fact, Penguin is preparing himself to give Veronica a very valuable bird jewel. Bruce is impressed at how Penguin has changed and the latter admitted that love can change anything. Moments later, Penguin overhears a conversation between Pierce and Veronica in which they mention all of Penguin's defects in a mocking manner. Penguin is angry and he attacks them. Everybody in the party hears Veronica's scream and Bruce goes to see what happened. He arrives just in time to watch Penguin escaping the place with Veronica as his hostage. Later, at the GCPD Headquarters, Pierce tells Commissioner Gordon he needs to start looking for Veronica and questions why he and the rest of the public pay the police in the first place. Angered by his insolence, Gordon grabs Pierce and reminds him that it was his idea to invite Penguin in the first place. They are interrupted when a ransom note arrives, giving the exact location of the drop point and specifying that it must be delivered by Pierce. Batman is just outside the window and listens to the entire conversation. Pierce goes to the place with the entire GCPD following along with Batman. A phone booth starts ringing and Pierce answers it. Penguin tells Pierce where to go from that point on. Pierce follows the instructions and falls through the sewers into the penguin's duck boat, which carries him to the exact place where Penguin is located. Pierce climbs up the stairs and when he reaches the top, his ankles are cuffed to a platform that starts to rise to the whole in the ceiling. Pierce enters the main chamber at the Opera and notices that Penguin had tied Veronica to the main chandelier. Penguin takes the money from Pierce and opens the briefcase to find all the money he asked for. Penguin checks the money and he finds a bat-tracker, so he decides to sped up things and cut Veronica's ropes to finish her but just before he could make it, Batman arrives and disarms Penguin with a Batarang. Penguin then uses his umbrella to atttack Batman, who dodges all of Penguin's attacks. Penguin then used a dragon prop to chase down Batman and tries to burn him, but instead he set the whole place on fire and the rope that Veronica was hanging by is cut by the fire. Batman manages to save Veronica and forces Penguin to the ground, ending his menace. A few moments later, the GCPD and the Fire Department arrived at the scene. They are trying to uncuff Pierce and taking Penguin to lock him away. Veronica approaches Penguin and apologizes to him, admitting that she was actually growing fond of him. Penguin's answer is bitter but nonetheless true, as he blames her and her kind for his downfall. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Frank Paur Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Penguin Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes